


Calm

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [1]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when Niki can enjoy blissful minutes of pure calm and silence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a series of ficlets I've decided to start to get on the writing wagon again. None of them will have a certain secuence, only united because they are about a certain couple of idiotic racing drivers.  
> They are up on my Tumblr as well.  
> Hope you like them and don't hesitate to leave a comment and send kudos ;) They'll be most appreciated.

There are moments when Niki can enjoy blissful minutes of pure calm and silence.

Moments when a sort of contentment settles in his chest, when the warmth of the room changes its nature and goes through his bones, easing his mind.

Usually this moments come as the aftermath of really loud encounters; where the adrenaline rushes through his veins, faster with every heartbeat, faster, faster, faster, hot, sweaty, heavy, glorious. . .

Then, calm

Almost

Is not as if James Hunt can be the best example of quiet slumber, Niki muses while the blonde murmurs something and shifts _even_ closer to him.

Or calmness in anything, for that matter.

Sharing a flat with the asshole makes him appreciate any kind of peace he can get.

 Even so—Niki is startled to realise—he wouldn't have it any other way.

Perhaps that is the reason Niki can enjoy such lazy, slow moments; when the minutes seem to slow down to match the breaths of the man at his side.

Perhaps it is because in this moments Niki can contemplate at leisure the presence of James, and the massive effect he's produced in his life...

How unexpected that this man, James Hunt, his rival, _this tremendous asshole,_  is the person that finally makes him feel at home.

A home where there can be moments like this.

James shifts on the bed again

Niki can't help smile to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, if you haven't noticed already, English is not my first language, so bear with me. If you have any constructive comment or would like to point any mistake, please do!


End file.
